1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storage apparatus such as a camera, digital camera, or video camera, an image storage method, and a control program executed in the image storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of digital cameras has been actively pursued. Images shot with a digital camera are stored on a removable medium, and the images stored on the medium are viewed or printed with a PC.
There have been known a digital camera which stores shot images in separate folders for each shooting mode or for each release switch to easily retrieve images stored on a medium (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-209725).
However, as the capacity of media has become large, finding an image to be printed among a large number of images is difficult. Also, when a single image is shot for a memo or for uploading onto a web server, it is difficult to find the image later.